


Clumsy

by thespianlesbian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, and im new to the site yikes, but for now, but it ok, i have no beta or anything, im new here hi, im working on bigger and better stuff, really short, so please forgive any typos, take this pls, this is only a lil thing, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespianlesbian/pseuds/thespianlesbian
Summary: based off the prompt, "You just punched me in the face while gesturing wildly to a friend, your friend can’t stop laughing and im too shocked to respond to your apologies"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a dumb lil thing i wrote really late at night. i'm working on a longer college au, but for now here's this!

The warm air of the tiny local coffee shop was a sharp contrast from the harsh winter air. The Schuyler sisters quickly made their way to their table. The three women had been going to the same coffee shop regularly for over a year now. They had even become good friends with the workers there, John, Lafayette, and Hercules. The sisters had put their coats on the back of their chairs, well, Angelica and Eliza did, Peggy sloppily threw hers on the table and ran off to order her drinks.

“Yo, Pegs! The same as usual?” John Laurens greeted Peggy with a smile. “Yep!” Peggy grinned at her friend. Out of the three guys that worked there, Peggy was definitely closest with John. From their shared reckless tendencies to both of them belonging in their local LGBT+ club, they just kind of clicked. “And our regular orders to, John.” Eliza chimed in, after her and Angelica picked up Peggy’s coat she chucked on the table while Eliza picked up her little sister’s phone and the packs of gum that fell out of her coat pockets. “Alright, the Schuyler’s regulars, coming up.” John said, after the sisters paid.

The three of them took their seat, and as soon as all of them were settled Angelica’s phone lit up; which she instantly shoved into her pocket. Eliza and Peggy shared a look. “Angie,” Peggy said sweetly, “What are you trying to hide?” She asked in a tone so innocent you’d think she was ten again. Which caused her older sister to roll her eyes, trying to hide her grin. “Nothing.” She answered shortly. She was about to change the subject, when her phone vibrated two more times. Peggy gave her older sister a look that Angelica is proud of, while Eliza’s eyebrows shot up. “Someone is clearly trying to hit you up, and you’re ignoring them and shutting us out. What gives?” Eliza all but pouted. “Yeah, I tell you all of my hoe stories!” Peggy pointed out. Angelica cringed, “I never ask to hear them.” Peggy shrugged, “Fair enough.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re hiding this guy, who’s obviously trying to get with you, from us!” Eliza exclaimed. “Why do you assume it’s a guy?” Angelica raised an eyebrow. Even though her sisters knew for the most part that she was into guys, She was willing to say whatever to change the subject. “Okay, well, why are you hiding this person from us?” She asked. Angelica has always been the kind of person to not really talk about her love life as much, she’s always been more invested into her sister’s lives and watching after them. She’s never been the type to purposely hide something, or someone, from her sisters, however. Of course, once Angelica’s set her mind to something, there’s no going back. Eliza knew this, so when Angelica changed the subject, she didn’t bother to fight her. “So, Peggy, how was the audition?”

Peggy has been struggling between working on her theatre major, going to dance classes, and auditioning for every decent on or off broadway musical she could find. However, this recent one was a roller coaster for her. “Oh my God, it was awful.” She said, but before Eliza could put a comforting hand on her back, Peggy’s face lit up, “I think I got the part.” Eliza and Angelica shared a look, “Okay, explain.” Angelica asked, predicting a long and wild story about her audition. Peggy was demonstrating how she was belting a really high note with her and open her arms out, and her first instantly made contact with another person.

“Ow, _shit!_ ”

“Oh my God oh my God oh my God, I am so so sorry!” Peggy stood up, she had no idea what to do. Of course, it’s just her luck that the prettiest girl Peggy has ever seen in the coffee shop, would be the one that Peggy punches in the face. “I had no idea you were there, I’m so so fucking sorry- _shut up Angelica!_ ” At least Eliza was attempting to conceal her giggles, Angelica was full blown snorting and laughing. Peggy focused her attention back on the girl, who stood blinking, as if she couldn’t believe that this actually happened. “Are you okay?” Peggy stepped closer to her, looking at her shoes. “Y-Yeah,” She let out a breathy laugh, “I’m okay.” Peggy looked up at the girl, “Is there anything I can do, I feel _awful_ I just-”

“You could buy me a cup of coffee.”

Peggy looked back up at the girl, she couldn’t tell if she was flirting or not, but lord, she hoped she was. “Yeah, yeah, of course!” She said, following the girl to the cash register. Which of course was being manned by John. He raised an eyebrow at Peggy, but before he could say anything, the girl ordered. “Okay, can I get a name for your order?” John asked, and it wasn’t until then that Peggy realized she had no idea what the woman’s name was. “Maria.” She said, then Peggy rushed to pay. “I really am sorry, Maria.” Peggy said guiltily. “How can I make this up for you?” Before she could start rambling again, Maria quickly interrupted her, “You could start by telling me your name.” She smiled. “Um, Peggy. I’m Peggy Schuyler.” She finally looked Maria in the eye. “Well, Peggy, you could make it up to me by meeting me for coffee tomorrow.” Maria suggested, and the younger woman’s eyes shined, “T-That works for me!” She grinned. “Meet me here tomorrow at lunch, and we’ll see if I’ve forgiven you, yet.” Maria said before taking her coffee, giving Peggy one last grin, and left the shop.

“I’ve never been happier to have the lunch shift before.” John said smugly, leaning over the counter. Peggy rolled her eyes, before walking back to her sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm hella new here but i would love it if anyone left some Kudos or a comment! It means a lot!
> 
> also, for future peggy/maria fics, i've been thinking about portraying Jasmine Cephas Jones as Peggy and Samantha Marie Ware as Maria (she plays peggy/maria in hamilton chicago)
> 
> is that a really cool idea or a really dumb one??


End file.
